Squeaky and Cute
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Soundwave decides to help Red Alert relax instead of work on a relax day. Done as a gift for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**A story I decided to do for EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Squeaky And Cute**

The base was quiet for a change as the Autobots and former 'Cons were all out doing various activities, taking a personal day to relax and have a good day. Even the kids got in on it as the Cybertronians took them to the various parks or other places of fun.

Except for two Cybertronians who were at the base. Red Alert and Soundwave had decided to stay at the base instead and take a quiet personal day. The former silent 'Con was walking quietly around until he heard an odd noise and looked into the command center where he saw Red Alert checking the cameras, but he was actually checking on the kids and the others. Soundwave sighed lightly, but smiled a little. "Red, they'll be fine," he said.

The poor bot jumped. "Oh, Soundwave," he said, looking a bit embarrassed. "I thought you had…um…gone out to enjoy the day."

"And I thought you had agreed not to work today," Soundwave said, giving the paranoid bot a look.

Red Alert gulped, caught. "I'm…I'm afraid I can't stop working even for a day," he admitted before softly adding. "Though…I would like to."

The former silent 'Con caught that last statement and decided to get his friend to quit working. He then had an idea. "Red Alert, I'm afraid I lost a few data pads in my room," he said. "They're important as I must give them to Optimus, but I can't seem to locate them and I've been searching for them since yesterday. Could you help me? Perhaps you can spot them for me."

Knowing that report data pads were very important, Red Alert nodded. "Of course," he said. "Gives me a chance to stretch my legs."

As he walked away, Soundwave used one of his tentacles to turn off the workstation where Red had been at, smiling as he followed his comrade down to the bedrooms, waiting patiently for the right moment. "Where should we look first?" Red Alert asked.

"Well, I checked by my berth," the flyer said. "Maybe I put them in my desk by mistake?"

As the paranoid bot moved over to the desk, Soundwave shut his door quietly and locked it, his tentacles waving about gently as he snuck up behind his friend, waiting for the right moment. Red Alert then straightened, but before he could turn around, tentacles wrapped around his arms and a hand clapped over his mouth before he could let out a startled cry. "It's just me, Red Alert," the former silent 'Con said with a chuckle as his free hand reached around and gently squeezed the red-and-white bot's side. A muffled giggle came from Red Alert's mouth at that and Soundwave chuckled. "And I'm going to make you relax, even if it means tickling you for a while."

He felt his friend squirm a little, but wasn't worried, removing his hand from the Autobot's mouth and gently tugging him over to his berth and setting him down on it, his tentacles securing the now-squirming Red Alert in a firm, yet gentle, grip. Three were wrapped around the red-and-white arms and held them over the trapped bot's head while four others were wound around his ankles and lower thighs, keeping him secured. "Soundwave," Red Alert whimpered a little, but it sounded half-hearted.

The former silent 'Con reached up and gently rubbed the paranoid bot's horns, which made him instantly go limp, making it easier for his captor to secure him a bit more in his tentacles. "Now, now, Red Alert," he cooed comfortingly. "You like being tickled, yes?"

An almost-stifled giggle left the red-and-white bot, which made Soundwave chuckle and move his hand to his friend's neck and gently wiggle his fingers there. More giggles left Red Alert at that and he squirmed a bit. "Oh, yes, you do," his captor said teasingly, lifting his hands up and wiggling his fingers at the captive bot. "Now, let me see. Where should I begin?"

Red Alert giggled in anticipation again, still squirming a little, but to Soundwave's amusement, the trapped bot seemed to be waiting eagerly for a tickle torture. "Hmm? Is my little captive eager to be tickled? To laugh to his little heart's content?" He asked, his voice soft and teasing, which made the red-and-white bot giggle more. "Oh, yes. He is very eager."

He lowered his hands to Red Alert's knees and a squeak escaped the bot's throat, making the former 'Con chuckle again. "Should I start with these ticklish little knees?" He asked as his captive squirmed a little, unable to move much with being bound by the strong, gentle tentacles. "Hmm. No, actually, I think I'll go with another spot this time."

Reaching down, he gently began removing the armor around Red Alert's stomach. "If I remember correctly, this little tummy is very sensitive," he said. "But I've never gotten to see how sensitive because we've always gone for your knees before."

"No, please don't," Red Alert begged, but he was giggling as he said that, which made the plea sound more lighthearted than perhaps the trapped bot was hoping for.

A gentle laugh left Soundwave this time. "I'm going to get your little stomach, Red Alert," he singsonged teasingly. "I'm going to tickle you silly and eat up that ticklish little stomach of yours."

The poor bot couldn't stop giggling at the teasing talk, which seemed to make his anticipation grow and made him giggle harder, something his captor noticed and lowered one hand, gently poking the exposed stomach, curious to see what kind of reaction his captive would give him.

To his delight, Red Alert not only laughed hard, but also let out a squeak with each gentle poke before laughing. Smiling, Soundwave continued with the gentle pokes, laughing in amusement at the cute sounding squeaks the trapped bot let out each time. "You sound just like a squeaky toy, my friend," he said with a gentle, amused smile.

More giggles came from the trapped and laughing bot before he squeaked again as his stomach was gently poked a few times, the gentle poking continuing for a little bit.

"EEEK! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Soundwave softly cooed. "What a squeaky, cute little ticklish Autobot I have in my grasp!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEK!"

Laughter that was interrupted by the cutest-sounding squeaks continued escaping Red Alert as the former silent 'Con kept up the gentle pokes for a bit until stopping, but then standing up and leaning his face down to the exposed stomach. "This little tummy is just the right tenderness for me to munch on," he said teasingly before playfully, but gently, nibbling on the Autobot's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Red Alert cried out through his squeaking and laughing.

"Oh, yes, little Red Alert," Soundwave said with a chuckle as he again gently nibbled on the ticklish protoform. "Yum, yum! What a delicious little tummy!"

The poor paranoid bot was lost in a fit of laughter as he couldn't squirm free of his friend's tentacles and could only laugh and arch his back as the gentle nibbling continued on his sensitive stomach. But just when he thought the nibbling tickled badly, what his captor did next made him squeal so loud the walls shook.

The former 'Con blew a big raspberry into the exposed protoform, doing it again as he heard his captive squeal cutely and laugh his hardest. "Well, well. Seems like my little captive is enjoying having his sensitive little tummy eaten up and enjoying the ticklish raspberries to his little tummy," he said. "Therefore, I'm going to make you squeal like a sparkling as I eat up that ticklish little tummy."

For the next half-hour, Red Alert did squeal like a sparkling as Soundwave blew raspberry after raspberry into his stomach and went back and forth from raspberries to playful munching and nibbles, cooing tickle words to the trapped bot while he did so, only stopping when tears of laughter began falling down the red-and-white bot's face.

The poor bot shuddered from the ticklish aftermath as the tentacles holding him began loosening, but held him gently, pulling him closer to the bot responsible for tickling him to pieces. The former 'Con held his somewhat worn-out captive in his arms, gently wiping away the tears from his eyes, a little surprised when the bot clung to him a little.

"Soundwave?" Red Alert asked.

"I'm right here," his friend said, reaching up a hand to gently rub his helm and his horns, remembering that gentle touches to his helm and horns would help the paranoid bot to calm down and relax.

"That was fun."

"Oh? You enjoyed it?" Soundwave asked with a gentle chuckle, amused when the bot nodded. "I enjoyed hearing you laugh so cutely and that squeak you gave was just adorable."

Red Alert blushed a little at that, but was smiling and the former silent 'Con chuckled again. "I don't know about you, but I'm up for a nap," he said. "How about you, Red?"

The paranoid bot yawned. "Yeah, a nap sounds really good right now," he admitted.

Smiling, Soundwave went over to his berth, setting his friend gently down on it before laying down next to him, somewhat surprised again when the red-and-white bot cuddled beside him, but he smiled. "Never would have guessed you like to cuddle," he said, returning the cuddle.

"Mm-hmm," Red Alert said sleepily. "Not many know."

A yawn followed his words and the former 'Con smiled. "Pleasant dreams, Red Alert," he said, gently rubbing his friend's horns again, making the bot fall asleep instantly before he fell into recharge himself, dreamland finding the two of them quickly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
